


Stay With Me

by Love_to_Ship7



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, First Time, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, Humble Arthur, Jealous Arthur, Jealous Gwaine, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Merlin's Magic & Body Is Somewhat Off, Merlin's Magic & Sight Has Suffered Over The Years, More Tags Will Be Added For The Last Chapter!, Mutual Pining, Naughty Merlin, Not An Action Fic!, Overhearing Sex, Panic Attacks, Quickies, Read all tags, Reincarnation, Romance, Shower Sex, Some Plot/Some Porn/Some Feelings/Just In Case It Isn't Your Thing, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spirit Guides, Survivor Guilt, Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Visions in dreams, merlin blames himself, two sides of the same coin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_to_Ship7/pseuds/Love_to_Ship7
Summary: Merlin has waited centuries for his King to return to him... His first and only true love, unrequited. He'd loved Freya, but he realized it was somehow different. His dreams soar through each night, only for him to awake alone once more. It's been over fifteen-hundred years of only seeing and touching Arthur in his deepest slumber... Waking in the middle of the night to cry himself back to sleep so he can face each day ahead. Never falling in love again, only lust when the loneliness gets to be too much of a burden to overcome by himself. Each night he begs Arthur... Stay With Me... As he holds his love close and is forced to watch him fade away. Merlin's destiny to protect the Once and Future King haunts him daily, feeling as if he'd failed the man he loved and loves to this day. He wonders if the immortal life he's forced to lead is his punishment, waiting for a day that will never come, as Arthur's destiny was never truly fulfilled. Merlin blames himself but has not ever lost the spark of hope that lives in his heart. It fires his dreams, and they keep him going.
Relationships: Elyan/Percival (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Merlin, this is my first ever Merthur fic. I know the first chapter is short, and I can't guarantee the length of others, but I wanted to get this down and posted tonight. This is not beta-read, any and all mistakes are my doing. Kudos and comments appreciated. Please be kind. :) I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses and thank you for reading.
> 
> ****I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

Merlin has waited centuries for his King to return to him... His first and only love, unrequited. His dreams soar through each night, only to awake alone once more. It's been over fifteen-hundred years of only seeing and touching Arthur in his deepest slumber... Waking in the middle of the night to cry himself back to sleep so he can face each day ahead. Never falling in love again, only lust when the loneliness gets to be too much of a burden to overcome by himself. Each night he begs Arthur... Stay With Me... As he holds his love close and is forced to watch him fade away. Merlin's destiny to protect the Once and Future King haunts him daily, feeling as if he'd failed the man he loved and loves to this day. He wonders if the immortal life he's forced to lead is his punishment, waiting for a day that will never come, as Arthur's destiny was never truly fulfilled. Merlin blames himself but has not ever lost the spark of hope that lives in his heart. It fires his dreams, and they keep him going.

"He looks so peaceful, Freya. So young." King Arthur stands with the Lady of the Lake at the foot of Merlin's bed, watching him sleep, forbidden to touch. 

"Merlin is far from his youth, and I can guarantee you he has not seen a moment's peace since your untimely death. Over the years, your destiny has been rewritten. It is now you who must save him." Freya's hand slipped from Arthur's as she moved closer to Merlin. Delicate fingers trailed from his temple to jawline, and Arthur watched as she brought them to her lips, a momentary sadness darkening her spirit as an old familiar feeling crept its way into Arthur's mind.

"Arthur... Stay With Me. Please don't..." Merlin's plea was but a whisper, yet Arthur felt the weight of his words, the phantom pain in his chest like so many blazing swords running him through. 

"Come, Arthur. We must leave. This is not your night." She takes Arthur's hand once again and begins leading him away, step by step. The King is speechless as he watches Merlin sit straight up in his bed, screaming for him as tears roll down his cheeks. Arthur's pain worsens as Merlin falls over on his side, draws himself into a fetal position, and sobs into his pillow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percival lays a hand on Merlin's shoulder as he tries coaxing him awake. For a moment, he worries. He jumps as Merlin wakes, startled and gasping for breath as if he'd been drowning. He grabs and holds onto his friend, squeezing his arms for dear life, his eyes red-rimmed and pained. Merlin can't speak and his breaths are coming too fast. Percival's eyes widen and he climbs into the bed behind him as he's done many times before. He wraps his arms around Merlin's chest and pulls him close, whispering in his ear as he gently rocks them back and forth. "I've got you, Merlin. Breathe with me. Come on, I'm here." Still, his breathing doesn't slow and Percival repositions him until he's able to turn Merlin's face more toward him. He puts one hand to his cheek and gently pats, then runs his fingers through ink-black hair. Nothing. Feeling desperate, he dips his head and kisses him. It's chaste, but he holds the kiss, gently moving his lips against Merlin's until he feels him sag into his chest. 

With his head resting against his shoulder, Percival takes a moment to listen and feel. He relaxes when Merlin speaks. "What are you doing here?"

"You were supposed to meet us at the cafe for breakfast. We called but you didn't answer your phone, and Gwen still has your spare key so we came straight here." 

Merlin ran a hand over his face as he pushed himself upright, relieved to be breathing easier. That's when it finally hit him. "You kissed me." 

Percival's cheeks visibly pinked and he ducked his head while he gathered his wits about him. "Would you rather I held a hand over your mouth instead? I thought it would be a little nicer touch myself."

Merlin huffed and rolled his eyes. "Smartass... Thank you, by the way." Gwen came through his bedroom door followed closely by Lance and Gwaine. She knelt beside the bed with a glass of water, handing it to Merlin. He downed half before giving it back. "I'm sorry I ruined your breakfast."

Gwen squeezed his knee while giving him a reassuring smile. "Nonsense! We'll wait for you to get cleaned up. You need to eat." 

He shook his head, hoping to deter her. "I'm not hungry, Gwen. Maybe another time?" She stood, crossing her arms. He glanced from her to the three men, none of which had anything to say. "Fine. Can't promise I'll eat much, but I'll be ready in a few minutes." He got to his feet and headed toward his bathroom muttering something about someone being stubborn as hell and spare keys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst... Merlin's friends get him to talk about his nightmares. He blames himself for Arthur's death and hasn't spoken about it to anyone since it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of mental anguish in this chapter, so please, be warned before you start reading. It's about 3:30 a.m. here, the story is not beta-read, and any mistakes are on me. I hope you like the story and come back for the next update.

Merlin's eyes closed, enjoying the sweet and creamy coffee he has grown accustomed to lately. He'd managed to eat some oatmeal and toast, knowing his friends wouldn't leave him be unless he had something. Looking around the booth, he knew he was lucky to have them. Everyone remembered their past life in Camelot shortly after 'meeting' him again within the last seven years, all except for Percival. Percival had remembered everything as a child in this life and had kept to himself for the most of it. Only after seeing Merlin did he begin to open himself up to the world, realizing his sanity was no longer in question. He was sweet, shy, and good-hearted. A lovable giant of a man.

Having run late, Gwen's brother Elyan joined them for coffee. "Have you thought of speaking to someone about your nightmares, Merlin? Waking to a full panic attack is serious."

Merlin snickered. "I'm sitting with the only people who would not see me locked away for my situation."

"Fair point," Gwaine smirked, almost breaking his neck as a pretty waitress sauntered past.

Looking down, Merlin swallowed hard and tried to explain. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about him, and every time I close my eyes, he's there." His eyes stung and his throat felt as if it would close up.

"You two... Were you together... before it happened?" Lance had asked what everyone wanted to know, all eyes on him at once.

Merlin choked on a sob, blinking back his tears. "Gods, no. Gwen, you were his Queen, I wouldn't have..." Looking into her eyes, a single tear fell. "I was in love with him, but I never told him how I felt. I came close, as I held him. The way he looked at me... I begged him to stay with me, but he couldn't hold on, and I... I couldn't save him, Guinevere. I'm so, so sorry."

Gwen was seated beside him and pulled him in for a hug, his hand trembling in hers. She glanced at everyone and they started tidying up their mess. Slipping from the booth, she tugged Merlin to his feet. "Let's get you home. There are too many eyes and ears here to be safe." Lance and Gwaine split the check for everyone and caught up with them as the group started walking towards Merlin's flat. Only a short walk and they'd arrived, Gwen unlocking the door for everyone.

Elyan set about making a pot of tea as Gwen helped Merlin settle in on his sofa. Lance, Gwaine, and Percival sat nearby. Merlin pulled a throw pillow to his chest, propping his chin on it and not making eye contact with anyone. "Merlin, you have to know he felt more for you than he ever let on. It was something he didn't hide as well as he thought." No response. He sat stock-still, his eyes downcast. Gwen, her forehead crinkled, slid off the sofa onto her knees in front of him, resting her hands on his thighs. "Merlin... Talk to us, please. You're our dear friend, and we need you more than you know. We were drawn back to you... Don't you see you are what ties us together?"

Seconds ticked by as he squeezed the pillow tightly, his brows furrowed. The deep tone of his voice spilled out as his gaze settled somewhere far away. "I sometimes feel so angry with him for dying, and yet I know I have no right. My careless decisions brought about his death. There were prophecies of Arthur dying by Mordred's hand. His death is my fault, Gwen."

Venom seeped into Merlin's voice as he continued. "The little druid boy we helped escape from Camelot... That child was Mordred, and I'd been warned not to help him, that I should let him die or he would be Arthur's demise. He was so young and I couldn't stand by as Uther had him executed for having magic. I brought him to Morgana not realizing she would fuel his hatred. Years later, he came back, gained Arthur's trust, and he knighted him." As Elyan rejoined the group, Merlin's eyes glowed gold as he gritted his teeth. "Just before Arthur left for Camlann, Morgana had my powers stripped. He told me he'd always thought me brave until I told him I would not be riding out with him. I knew, without my magic, I would be of no use to anyone, so I journeyed with Gwaine to the Crystal Caves to get it back. There, I spelled a crystal and saw the battle raging... I was too late and did not make it to Arthur before Mordred... I failed him."

Elyan had frozen, still holding the tray he'd brought from the kitchen, listening intently to Merlin's tale of things he'd merely read about. Everyone was silent until Elyan sat the tray down and took the seat beside Merlin. "Your nightmares... This is what you go through every night?"

"Sometimes... But, what I see every night without fail is after... I feel him in my arms as I carried him from the battlefield, his blood on my hands."

Everyone, at a loss for words, glanced at each other and back to their troubled friend. His blue eyes were dark and lifeless as he trudged through centuries-old memories that were still fresh under his skin. At some point, Lance had moved to sit with Gwen at Merlin's feet and Percival took his spot. Gwaine scooted closer to Merlin, their legs touching, and felt the tremors that threatened to overtake him.

"At first, Arthur didn't believe me when I admitted to having magic and being the wizard who'd defeated the Saxons. I used magic to show him, and he looked at me as if I'd betrayed him. Gaius found us soon after, and he spoke with Arthur. Until then, he refused my help. Gaius said I had to get him to the Sidhe, that they were the only ones with strong enough magic to save Arthur's life." Merlin was quiet for a moment, leaning forward, head down, and holding the back of his neck.

Elyan poured a cup of tea and handed it to his sister. Gwen nudged Merlin's leg to get his attention. He raised up slowly, taking the offered mug. Holding it with both hands, he sat back with his tea. "Do you need to stop for now? Reliving those horrible memories all at once has to take its toll on you," Gwen said as she snaked an arm around one of his calves and leaned into him.

Merlin sighed tiredly and shook his head. "No. I relive it every single night, but you will only hear me speak of it like this once."

"What happened next?" Elyan asked and was rewarded with his sister reaching over to slap his leg.

"Elyan! He'll go on when he's ready." She gave her brother a stern look and then leaned into Lance, unshed tears pooling in her eyes.

"Really, Gwen. It's fine. If I'm going to tell you what goes on in my mind, then I should keep going before I lose my nerve. Maybe it will help." She nodded and turned her face into Lance's neck.

Merlin watched, glad she had Lance to comfort her. He glanced around at all of his friends, not staying on one too long for fear he himself would break down before he could finish. It wasn't much past 11 a.m. and he was already mentally and physically exhausted, but he pushed onward.

"We had to stop several times. Even on horseback, Arthur tired easily. We spoke very little at first, but he eventually accepted me. I won't go into all that was said along the way... The last time we stopped for him to rest, our horses were spooked, and they ran off. It was Morgana. The next thing I knew I was flying into a tree, and she was spouting off at Arthur... I killed her without a second thought, as I should have Mordred when I had the chance... Our horses were long gone, so I helped him up, hoping we could somehow make it to the lake on foot. We made it to a clearing a short ways away before he couldn't walk any longer. We dropped to the ground... He kept telling me it was too late."

Merlin's tears spilled down his cheeks as his voice wavered. "He said... He said... 'Just hold me, please'..." Merlin's control left him. There were no more words he could manage. Gwen was on her feet and pushing in between Elyan and Merlin. She took his mug, handing it off quickly before wrapping her arms around Merlin and sobbing with him. They rocked, holding on to one another, and cried until there was nothing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Let me know what you think, and I hope to see you at the next update. Thank you all for reading. (Writing angst is something I'm relatively new at doing... Fluff and steamy is my usual thing. We will get to that part soon... I hope!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about things seems to have done Merlin some good. There's a heartbreaking moment in the shower and Merlin being able to lighten up in the company of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few new tags if you want to take a look. Also, another pairing we don't see enough of, including some minor Merlin/Gwaine.

When Merlin awoke, he felt warm and safer than he had in ages. His vision cleared, and he saw Gwen snuggled against Lance on the love seat, sound asleep. He lifted his head slightly and noticed a strong arm around him. Gwain's wristwatch gave him away, and Merlin once again relaxed against his chest. "It's almost four. You had a good nap for a change."

Merlin grinned and patted his friend's forearm. "How would you know?"

Gwaine gave him a gentle squeeze. "Hmmm... Because I've been awake for at least half of it."

Merlin craned his neck to look back at Gwaine. "Why didn't you wake me?" He proceeded to get up, swinging his legs off the sofa and stretching his back like a cat.

Gwaine suspiciously made a point of not watching, but smiled and answered him. "Because you never seem to get enough rest, and I'm happy to offer my services anytime, my friend."

Merlin's cheeks pinked as he smiled shyly and got to his feet. "Thank you, Gwaine. Something smells inviting. Where are Elyan and Percival?"

"Those two have been in the kitchen for the last hour. I smell brownies, but I do believe that's not the only thing sweet going on in there." They shared a smile before Merlin looked away, and Gwaine stood. "Think we should pop our heads in... See what's going on?"

Merlin huffed, patted Gwaine's shoulder, and started towards his bedroom. "Nah... I think after all these years, it's about damn time. I need to freshen up a bit."

Gwaine's eyes followed him down the hall until he disappeared into his bedroom, then unceremoniously plopped back onto the couch. Wiping a hand over his face, he was too restless to sit still, and his jeans were getting too tight to be decent in front of everyone.

Merlin's guest bathroom would have to do. Although they had occasionally helped each other take the edge off over the years, now was not the right time to offer such things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting the water how he liked it, Merlin stared into his bathroom mirror while undressing, trying to clear his mind. He'd felt Gwaine's arousal, but with everyone else there, the thought of getting caught blowing off steam with mutual blow jobs or hand jobs was not appealing. He would never admit who he imagined being with when his eyes were closed.

Stepping under the pulsating water spray, he fought back a moan as he closed his eyes. It was his second shower of the day, but he needed something after damn near losing his mind earlier. Washing his face and hair came first, then without thinking, his hands traveled lower, his long fingers trailing down the sides of his neck to his chest.

They grazed his nipples, and the slightest touch had them eager for a hungry mouth. His soft cock hung low and heavy, stirring with interest the more he played. His right hand slid lower, circling the tip of his cock and squeezing. He flung his head back, eyes fluttering shut as one man entered his mind.

He stroked himself, but it was of no use. Tears silently mixed with the water washing over him, and he blindly reached for his body wash and the bath puff. After rinsing off, he tried to gather himself best he could. "I miss you, Arthur, all the time, every day... Every night. I would give anything to have you telling me to stop being such a girl. I miss hearing you say my name and the way you looked at me when I called you out on acting like a prat. I miss you being obnoxious and so clueless sometimes. I love you, Arthur, and I always will."

He let the water wash over him a moment longer before turning it off and stepping out onto the plush little rug, curling his toes into its soft fibers. Towel-drying his hair, he left it without combing. It made him look more like he did during his last couple of years with Arthur, and he liked wearing it that way. Leaving the bathroom naked, he slipped into some cozy pajama pants and a t-shirt before heading back to join his friends. He hoped no one brought up what happened earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally, Merlin! I thought you had fallen asleep again! Come and rescue me from these adorable lovebirds," Gwaine begged.

Merlin smiled, his first of the day, and sat with Gwaine. Across from them, Lance and Gwen cuddled on one end of the sofa while Percival sat with an arm around Elyan on the other end. "I think it's rather nice. They're lucky."

Gwen raised her eyebrows, eyes wide. "Thank you, Merlin. Gwaine, you're one to talk! When Merlin fell asleep earlier, you moved so he could lay on your chest. Between your legs! You also kept an arm around him while he slept. You painted quite the picture of an adorable pair of lovebirds yourselves." Merlin stared while she ranted, sparing a glance toward Gwaine before dropping his gaze to his lap.

Elyan noticed. "Stop it, Gwen. You've gone and embarrassed Merlin. I think he's had a hard enough day as it is."

Percival got up and left the room. When he came back, the sweet man knelt beside Merlin with a platter of the brownies he and Elyan baked earlier, offering him one. "We made the cake-like ones. I know you're not fond of chewy brownies." Percival smiled as Merlin reached to take one of the thick middle ones with a laugh, and finally, a glint in his eyes.

"Thank you." He immediately took a bite and closed his eyes, moaning at the rich chocolate flavor. "So good." Percival stood and placed the tray on the coffee table before taking his place beside Elyan again.

Everyone noticed how Gwaine stared at Merlin. Except for Merlin, who was happily oblivious until Gwaine spoke. "You know, Merlin, you sound positively sinful. I might be persuaded into a little playtime if you're interested." The room was quiet, waiting for whatever came next. Merlin smirked, one eyebrow raised at Gwaine.

Casually glancing across to the sofa, his eyes glowed gold for a split second, sending a throw pillow flying at Gwaine's head. "I'll let you know if the mood strikes."

Laughter erupted and someone decided one throw pillow to their friend's head wasn't quite enough. It bounced off him, landing at Merlin's feet.

Percival piped-up and said with a straight face, "Lance, the oven timer read ten minutes when I went to get the brownies. Can't have you burning our supper over Gwaine's ridiculous attempt to charm the pajamas off Merlin." Elyan laughed but slapped Percival's stomach in Merlin's defense. Gwen got up and grabbed Lance's hand, pulling him toward the kitchen.

Merlin smiled at his friend's antics. He genuinely felt somewhat lighter than before. They cared and were still with him. He counted himself blessed, knowing he wasn't completely alone. "It sounds like we have the makings for a dinner and movie night if no one has other plans."

Merlin paused and grabbed the pillow from the floor. He grinned and placed it just right on Gwaine's lap. As Lance and Gwen came back from the kitchen, he turned to lay back on the pillow, propping his feet on the armrest. Crossing his arms on his stomach and still grinning like a loon, he glanced up, making eye contact with his old friend.

Amused, Gwaine shook his head. "You're still a little shit."

Merlin's smile doesn't waver. "Just part of my charm."


	4. Chapter 4

"Listen, I had no intention of taking up your entire day and night with my drama. I will be fine, and if I get that bad again, I'll call one of you." Merlin sat cross-legged on the sapphire carpet in his living room, fondly exasperated.

"Nope." Percival wasn't budging. "None of us are leaving until we know one of us is staying with you."

Merlin gave him a tight-lipped smile and shook his head. "Don't you all have some awesome 'couple' things you'd rather be doing?"

"They may have, but I don't. Let me stay, and we may get up to a few of those 'couple' things ourselves." Gwaine sat beside him giving him a look that might have been hard to resist, had it not been for Percy knocking him sideways. He tries to block out the want, but holding out for Arthur's arms around him looks to be an impossible dream. Merlin is lonely as hell. He's touch-starved and as sad as it is, sometimes he digs deep for the memory of what it felt like to hold Arthur in his arms. With all the magic at his fingertips, nothing could cure his broken heart.

"Well, suffice it to say I know you all too well to sit and argue because we'd be out here all night." Merlin got up to pour himself a drink from the minibar beside the entertainment center. "I'll leave that up to you to decide amongst yourselves. The guest room is ready for whoever stays. Love you all, goodnight." Merlin raised his glass before heading down the dimly lit hallway and reminded them, "If you're staying, please lock the door."

He hoped he hadn't sounded rude, but he wanted nothing more than to go to bed after a short bathroom visit. Looking in the mirror, he remembered he hadn't shaved in two days, but it could wait. He drank the last of his whiskey, set the glass on the marble counter, and grabbed his toothbrush. Merlin's eyes squinted, the light off the plain white walls glaring obnoxiously. He made quick work of brushing his teeth, wanting to confine himself to his bed, come what may.

Something was not right, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Chills ran up his spine, causing Merlin to shiver. His wards activated upon the main door locking for the night. He laughed, remembering he wasn't alone, ignoring the feeling. Turning the light off, he went straight for his bed and crawled under the covers. It was not long before his door inched open after a soft knock. Percival and Elyan stood there, looking a bit sheepish. "Let us know if you need anything, Merlin. We're going to try to get some sleep in case you call us later," Elyan said, keeping his voice low.

Merlin propped up on his elbows, grinning. "Sure you are... You should take a look in the nightstand drawer when you get to your room. I'm sure what's in it will help you get all the sleep you need tonight." If there had been more light, he was sure Percival's face was something to see. "You two have fun. I'm fine, I promise."

Percival cleared his throat and pulled Elyan from the room, shutting the door. Seconds later, he heard the guest room door open and click shut. Merlin figured Gwaine wouldn't be the one staying after saying what he did in front of Percival. He'd always been protective of Merlin. Even though Gwaine meant no harm, Percival didn't want anyone to hurt him again. Gwaine was bad about going from partner to partner. Although Merlin hoped that would change someday, he knew it couldn't be because of him.

Merlin fell in love only twice in his lifetime, and while he still cared for Freya, his heart would forever belong to one Arthur Pendragon. He turned onto his left side and grabbed a pillow to hold close. Thoughts of their many adventures ran through his mind as his breathing evened out. His heavy lids drooped closed while muttering Arthur's name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tell me, Arthur, what was the last thing you remember before crossing to the other side?" Freya questioned the man sitting beside her, hoping to prepare him for what was to come.

Arthur sat quietly for a moment, watching Merlin sleep. He blinked back tears, something he hadn't been able to do for so long. Everything felt different from when they'd first appeared in Merlin's home. He sucked in a long breath as he felt his heart beating once again. There was no longer the feeling of floating, his body felt heavy, and he could feel the chair in which he sat. His eyes widened as he looked toward Freya. "What is happening?"

"First, collect yourself, and answer me, Arthur." Her kind eyes met his, and she smiled.

He focused on his breathing, that in itself was an amazing feeling, then he moved his right hand over his heart. Through the fabric of his red tunic, he found himself to be whole. He hurriedly lifted it to reveal only a scar where the sword had pierced his heart centuries ago. Dropping it, he touched his thighs and flexed the muscles in them. He quickly looked to Freya, who was now squatting in front of him.

"I remember thanking Merlin... and thinking of everything I wanted to say to him... wanting so badly to kiss him, but it was too late. He shouted my name and whispered, 'Stay with me'... Then everything was dark until I saw you in the water." His tears flowed freely, and Freya's touch now sent a cool chill through his warm flesh.

"Arthur, it is your destiny to be by Merlin's side. You truly are of one soul, and it is time for both of you to be whole, never again torn apart." Freya rose, his hand in hers. Arthur stood, feeling the entire weight of his body, and took an unsure step forward, and then another. He smiled down at Freya and wiped a sleeve across his face. "I warn you, much has changed in this world, but you will have Merlin to help you. There are others here, as well."

"Others? How do I explain being here? What if he doesn't want me here with him?" She stopped his questioning with a dainty finger to his mouth.

"I've shown you many things over the years, Arthur. Trust me, he wants you here. Merlin loves you with all his being. You are no longer the King of Camelot, and he is not your manservant. It will take time and patience, be good to each other. Now, go to him. Sleep. You will need your rest, for you will have a long day ahead, and he will need your strength."

Merlin shifted in his sleep, mumbling incoherently, and Arthur glanced his way. Turning back to thank her, he startled. He spun a full circle, but Freya was gone. Once again, he took a deep, pleasurable breath, then sat to pull off his boots. Merlin tossed again, Arthur's name on his lips, and his eyes scrunched tightly. Arthur put his boots beside the chair and went over to the bed. Excalibur lay sheathed on top of the blanket, and he ran shaky fingers across its hilt, from the pommel to the guard. He picked it up and quietly stood it between the bed and nightstand before pulling off his tunic.

His hand shook as he pulled the covers down. They'd never shared a bed, and he could feel his heart race as he carefully climbed in next to him. As soon as he got comfortable, Merlin's body shifted toward him, one arm slung over his stomach, and his head landed on his chest. Arthur gasped at the skin to skin contact but immediately eased an arm under Merlin to hold him steady. He held his arm with the other and glanced down at his face.

How he had missed being close to him. "Arthur?" His voice was slightly different from before, as if he may wake.

As excited as he was to be with him again, he knew he should do as Freya said. "Shhh... sleep, Merlin. It is my turn to hold you." He chanced a light kiss to his forehead as Merlin settled, snuggling his face into Arthur's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin freaks out, but he has a good friend to talk him down. Hope you enjoy it!

Blissful. Calm. Warm. Content. Let’s not forget hard and confused. These are all things Merlin is feeling, caught between slumber and awareness. These are things he hasn’t felt in so long he can scarcely recall. Well, all except for the hard and confusing part. He doesn’t wish to open his eyes yet. It feels awfully perfect. The essence and feel of man and something else familiar assaults his senses. He inhales deeply through his nose and buries it just under his partner’s ear. His heated breath and roaming hands make the man beside him writhe. Strong arms hold him tight as his eyes open and his fingers play through the man’s soft blonde chest hair. Nuzzling the man’s ear, he notices pretty tufts of sun-blonde hair. This is different. He realizes he’s dreaming. He knows he is, because it’s Arthur, and he’s holding him as if he were the most precious thing to him. Waking up can wait for a little while. Or maybe not...

“ _ Merlin... Love...  _ Would it  _ kill _ you to shave before assaulting my neck?!?” It thrilled Merlin to see and hear his King in such an obnoxious state. This... It was so much better than the nightmares Arthur’s death had driven him to endure. 

This dream could be _entertaining_. He batted his lashes, peering under them into Arthur’s sea-blue eyes. “Sorry, did I offend your delicate skin, My Lord?” Merlin’s body moved instinctively, straddling his prat of a King and basking in the feel of him. The rise and fall of his chest below his attentive fingers felt heavenly. Arthur squeezed Merlin’s thighs as he rotated his hips, rubbing his ass into an eagerly awakening cock. 

Arthur stammered, “W-Wait... Ah,  _ Merlin _ ...”  Merlin didn’t even slow down, and Arthur held him steady as he thrust up, now giving as good as he was getting. Merlin gracefully leaned forward, bracing his hands by Arthur’s shoulders, and continued to rock against him. Hot breath and kisses ghosted across Arthur’s chest, coming to an unexpected stop right over his heart. Merlin hovered above the scar over Arthur’s heart, gawking. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the sunlight gleaming off something by his bed. In his half-asleep state, he slowly turned. 

Excalibur leaned against the wall, and everything around him became less hazy. His gaze flitted back to the man underneath him, to Arthur. It was then he questioned his sanity.

“Merlin… It’s me, Arthur.” Panic slammed through the warlock, his breaths coming quicker. He shut his eyes tight and reopened them, struggling to focus. His King and Excalibur remained. Merlin needed to wake up before his heart leaped out of his chest. His usual nightmares were hurtful, but this was torture. He scurried back to his side of the bed on his hands and knees and nearly fell getting off and onto the floor. “Merlin… Calm yourself. I can explain this. _Please_ , Merlin…” 

Merlin slammed himself back against the wall as the man pushed the blankets off him and stood, staring. Sliding down the wall, tears spilled down his face, and he could hardly get his breath. Arthur put his hands up and started slowly walking toward him. That was all Merlin’s mind could handle. “Percival! Elyan!” The man’s eyes widened as he called for them, and he paused where he stood as he heard someone running towards them. Merlin’s door flung open and Arthur gasped, looking between them and Merlin. Percival and Elyan froze instantly, but then Percival saw his friend on the floor and went to him, wrapping him up with one arm and lightly touching his cheek with the other hand. Merlin squeezed Percy’s arm and glanced between his friend and the man that looked like Arthur. “Do you see him, too?” 

“Yes, I do. You need to settle down. Let’s get you back on the bed. I’ve got you….” His legs were unsteady, so Percival took most of his weight and shifted him over to the side of the bed. He scooted to the headboard and pulled Merlin to him, back to front. Merlin leaned into him, squeezing his eyes shut. “Elyan, get him out of here, now. And get everybody over here as quickly as possible.” Percival’s mind was on Merlin, hugging him close, nuzzling the side of his face with his own, and rubbing his chest rhythmically. He heard Elyan telling Arthur to get dressed and his eyes tracked them out of the room. The man didn’t want to leave, couldn’t keep his eyes off him holding Merlin, but he eventually agreed, eyes on the floor.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Merlin let out the breath he’d been holding and inhaled through a fresh wave of tears. “Percival… Do you think it’s really Arthur?”

He sat up and worked to contain himself, and Percival smiled. “What? Are you frightened I’ll kiss you again now that your sweetheart is back?” Merlin glanced at him incredulously and thumped his chest, making his friend’s grin wider. “Seriously… I think there’s a solid chance that man is our Arthur. Elyan is with him, and I’m sure he’s trying to find out the same thing.”

Merlin wiped at his eyes and looked away from Percival. “I should be the one doing that. So much for me being the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth, eh?” A slight giggle left him. “Arthur always said I acted like a girl.”

Percival rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. “I always thought he was full of it. There’s nothing wrong with a male showing emotion.” He patted his shoulder and gripped it. “He’s not going anywhere. I want you to go shower and get yourself together. If Arthur has come back, you’re going to want a clear head. You of all people should be able to tell if that’s him.”

“You’re right. I’ve hoped and pleaded for him to come back, and now that he might be, I’m terrified. Plus, I just lost my mind right in front of him.” Merlin could only shake his head, unbelieving.

“Merlin… I think you took it quite well under the circumstances. You have lived longer than any of us. When we found you, we had been living a whole other life that we’d been born into, again… You… You’ve lived constantly for over fifteen-hundred years. We only started coming back to you for the last seven. You are the strongest and most brave man I know. This is no time to doubt yourself.”

Merlin laid a hand over Percival’s and smiled at him. “Thank you. I don’t know how I made it so long without you, my friend.”

Percival grinned, and his cheeks pinked up at the praise. “Shower. I’m going to check on them and make sure Elyan had the chance to message everyone. He may need some help when Gwen arrives with Lance.” He waggled his eyebrows as Merlin hid his amusement with a yawn. He gathered his things and headed to the bathroom as his friend shut the door behind him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't quite go as one would expect for Arthur's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late so I haven't taken a lot of pains editing tonight. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it. 💛

Merlin stepped out of the shower to dry off, but as he glimpsed himself in the mirror, he thought of something he’d heard Arthur say. He’d always kept himself cleanly shaven while he had acted as Arthur’s servant, and he suspected he preferred him like that, rather than a few days’ coarse stubble. That was one minor point of hope that this was authentic, so he bound the towel around his waistline and got ready to shave.

Percival sat with Elyan, watching Arthur as he sat on the edge of the love seat with his chin propped on top of his clasped hands. His hair was sleep-ruffled, and he did not appear to be happy at all. “Thank you, Percival. I am thankful he has you,” Arthur said. “Maybe he doesn’t need me as much as Freya said he does.” Arthur looked straight at Percival before speaking again. “How long have you and Merlin been together?” Arthur’s poker face was no better than it used to be. With one eyebrow raised sharply and his mouth in a rigid line, he waited for his old friend to answer his question.

Percival and Elyan glanced at each other, eyes comically wide when the door buzzer rang. Arthur stood, hand going to his side before he realized his sword wasn’t there. “What the bloody hell was that?!?”

Elyan got up, snorting as he tried in vain to hold back his laughter. “Hold that thought.”

Arthur watched Elyan go to the door and glanced at Percival, who still sat calmly where he’d been. He was about to sit down when he heard a familiar voice, and then others. “What’s wrong? Where is Merlin?” Gwen came rushing into the living room hand-in-hand with Lance, with Gwaine by their side.

Gwaine was the first to realize they had a new arrival. “Arthur?” He moved closer, looking him up and down, but Gwen and Lance held back. “I should’ve known you’d pop up, eventually. It’s… uh, good to see you…”

Arthur held out a hand to his former knight but dropped it when Gwaine didn’t appear receptive. “It’s good to see you, too… All of you.” His gaze wandered slowly over each one of them. He was no longer their King, and along with what happened with Merlin, he wasn’t sure he was welcome. “Lancelot, Gwen, I’m glad to see you found each other. What happened before… It wasn’t fair to either of you.”

Lance stepped forward, hand out, and Arthur took the offered hospitality with a smile. Gwen smiled tentatively but didn’t take it any further. “This is fine, but Elyan, your message worried me. How is Merlin?”

“He didn’t take it well, but then again, he woke up to a very much alive King Arthur next to him in his bed.”

Everyone’s attention fell toward Arthur, and he could feel his face and neck flush with heat. “It’s just Arthur, please.”

“I’m going to check on Merlin.” Before Gwaine could take two steps, Percival’s booming voice stopped him immediately.

“No, Gwaine! He need not deal with anything else right now. Merlin will come out when he’s ready. I’m sure he’s going to be fine.” Percival never looked away from Gwaine, even though the message to give him some space got through to everyone. Gwaine broke eye contact and went to the kitchen in a huff as everybody else sat down.

Arthur stared at Percival for a moment before dropping his royal composure. “I truly hadn’t expected Merlin to be with anyone.” Arthur’s voice betrayed him, breaking, and he took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m glad you’re so protective of him. Merlin deserves a good man.” A corner of his mouth turned up like he was going to smile, but he grimaced instead. As if someone had cut puppet strings, he leaned back, not looking directly at anyone.

Laughter split the silence like a knife. It was Gwaine, having been observing quietly until then. “There isn’t one of us foolish enough to think we had a chance with Merlin.” Gwaine sneered but kept going. “He’s single, Arthur. Percival is with Elyan.” Rather than sitting beside Arthur, he sat on the floor near Lance, hands balled into fists in his lap.

The former king gasped, a smile playing across his lips as the realization hit him.

Merlin leaned on the wall, arms crossed, just inside the entrance to the hallway, watching Arthur and listening. He wanted nothing more than to run to this man, wrap his arms around him, and never let go again. Merlin braced himself, stood tall, and started walking toward them.

Arthur stared at his fidgeting hands until Gwen spoke and stood up. “Merlin! We came as soon as we got Elyan’s message. Are you alright?” She took his hands in hers and smiled reassuringly.

Arthur’s head snapped up, and he blinked owlishly as he took in the man before him.

“I’m okay, Gwen. Just had a bit of a shock is all.” He let go of her hands with a tilt of his head toward Arthur, then turned to him. “Hello, Arthur.” He took another step toward him and Arthur lunged forward, hugging him. Merlin’s eyes turned gold, his magic surging before he let his arms slip around Arthur’s body to reciprocate. He pulled back from him, eyes slowly transitioning from gold to blue.

Arthur’s voice was telling on him every chance it got. “It’s me.” He swallowed noticeably. “I’m sorry, Merlin, I... Coming back, I meant you no harm, I promise.”

Merlin smiled and sat down, tugging Arthur down beside him. “I know. My magic had its wicked way with you when you hugged me.” He laughed and glanced at his friends, who were watching them as if they would explode at any moment. “He is Arthur. There’s no doubt.”

“How can you be sure, Merlin? He didn’t exactly come back to you as we did!” Gwaine tore his gaze away from them, mortified by his outburst. He clenched his jaw and got up, pulling fingers through his hair. “Look, I’m sorry. I…” Merlin cut him off mid-apology.

“Gwaine, I understand what you’re saying, but I’d spent most of my waking time with Arthur from the moment I became his servant.” Merlin’s voice was firm, but not unkind. “My magic protected him for years, and it knows every inch of him, inside and out. I trust it… even if you don’t.” Merlin glanced at Gwen and flicked his eyes toward Gwaine.

Lance was the first to understand what Merlin wanted, and he stood a second later, Gwen following his lead. “Merlin, since it looks like you have things under control, I think we’re going to head out. Call if you need anything.” He grinned as Arthur stood to shake his hand. “We’re happy you’re back with us, Arthur. Gwaine’s just upset and we were all worried about Merlin. He’ll be back to his old self in no time.”

Gwen stood on her tip-toes to peck Arthur on the cheek. “I hope once you’re settled in we can all have dinner together. Hopefully, it will be under better circumstances.”

Arthur seemed a bit overwhelmed, but he smiled and managed a weak reply. “I hope so, too.”

“Merlin? Do you want us to stick around, or maybe give you two some time to catch up?” Percival asked. Merlin was about to answer when Gwaine threw his two-cents in again.

Gwaine broke loose from Lance’s grip on his arm, shaking him off. “What?!? Have all of you lost your minds? We’re just going to leave Merlin here alone with him?”

Percival and Elyan were up and on Gwaine before he could continue his rant. “That’s enough, Gwaine. Let’s go.” Percival shook his head. He was over the drama. “Merlin, Arthur… We’ll talk later.” Gwaine tried getting loose but didn’t have much success as they hauled him out the door, everyone following behind them.

As soon as the door shut, Merlin glanced up at Arthur, who’d stood there quietly watching Gwaine lose his shit. He sat down again, studying Merlin’s face. Merlin took a deep breath and exhaled, rubbing his palms over his thighs. “I’m sorry, Arthur. He’s not usually like that.”

Arthur held Merlin’s gaze as he leaned back. “Gwaine may worry about your safety, Merlin, but that’s not all, is it? Why would he act like a jealous idiot over you and I spending time alone?”

Merlin didn’t take his eyes off Arthur. He had nothing he wanted to keep hidden from him, but he wanted very much to erase that royal smirk off his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur have a long overdue heart to heart... with a slightly funny introduction to a modern convenience at the end of the chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Remember, comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thanks for reading! 💕😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not beta-read, any mistakes are mine.  
> ** All rights to Merlin belong to BBC, Shine, and Fremantle International  
> I own nothing but my imagination. Story is for entertainment/comment purposes only.

“It is way too early for this. I’m going to lie down, so if you want to talk, you’ll have to come with me. Water?” Arthur nodded and Merlin got up. He came back with two glasses of water and went to his bedroom without another word. Arthur followed, but waited a moment before entering, not wanting to appear as impatient as he felt to lie next to him again.

“You know, Merlin… There were quite a few times when you came to wake me that my chambers were a complete mess, and I was an ass to you… Do you know why?”

“Hmm… Because you were a royal prat and wanted to make more work for me?”

Arthur stood in the doorway grinning. “No, but I always told myself, when you called me all those names, it was your way of flirting with me.”

Merlin stretched out across his bed, fully clothed. “And what of the messes you made for me?”

“When I thought you may have been seeing someone, I would grow jealous and angry… In my chambers, alone… that was one of the few times I could get those feelings out. The Knight training helped a lot, too.”

Merlin eyed Arthur. “Who did you think I was with? In all this time, a very long time I might add, the only person I’ve ever kissed was Freya.”

Arthur walked inside and perched on the foot of the bed. “It doesn’t matter now. Freya brought me to you.” He glanced at Merlin, then averted his eyes. “She told me you loved me, and that you needed me by your side. Also, that over time somehow our destinies had changed, but we are still to be together.” Arthur huffed. “At first, I thought you and Percival were together, later I saw how Gwaine acted… it relieved me to see Gwen with Lancelot… I see now, you are the only one who could surely break my heart, Merlin.”

Merlin reached for him, barely brushing his back to get his attention. “Take your boots off and come hold me. Please?”

Arthur’s eyes were soft and bright when he turned to look at Merlin, his smile on the shy side of sexy. Arthur didn’t speak, merely kicked his boots off, and crawled up the bed to where Merlin had moved to accommodate them. On his knees, he leisurely took in the man who’d stolen his heart. Gently, he caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers and let them wander to his chest and stomach. Merlin didn’t take his eyes off him. They were wet and full of wonder. Arthur whispered, “You shaved.”

Merlin laughed, rolling his eyes. “Did you just now notice?”

Arthur grinned and dragged his tunic over his head, throwing it behind him. “No, but it was hardly the time to mention it when I did.” He cupped Merlin’s left cheek and watched as he pushed into it. “Are you happy I’m here?”

Merlin opened his eyes and smiled. “Yes, but I could give you an entire list of things I am right now... One of them being I’m terrified I’ll wake up and you’ll not be here.”

Arthur stilled, getting how he must feel, and lay down on his side facing him. He reached over and tugged him so they could look at each other, face to face. “That will not happen, Merlin. This time, I’m staying with you for as long as you will have me.”

Merlin smiled, raising an eyebrow. “That could be forever, you know.”

“Think you could put up with me that long?” Still clutching Merlin’s arm, Arthur leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the side of his face, slowly retreating and staring into his eyes. They were closer now, drawn together. Merlin stayed quiet, just breathing in the man next to him. “Is it true that you’ve only kissed one person in your entire life?” Arthur’s voice was soft, his eyes searching Merlin’s as they darkened.

“Yes,” he said, barely a whisper.

Arthur’s hand slid from Merlin’s arm to his waist, stroking him through the fabric. “Have you ever let someone… properly take you?”

Merlin blushed. “No, never.” He touched his forehead to Arthur’s, the eye contact too much. His free hand lay between them, fingers trembling with the desire to touch all that naked skin.

“Why?” Arthur asked, and Merlin felt as if his touch was the only thing keeping him grounded.

Merlin realizes he knows the answer already but wants to hear it from him. “You, Arthur. I couldn’t because it wasn’t you.”

Arthur rolls onto his back, pulling Merlin with him. His smooth face rests on Arthur’s bare chest… his open hand is caressing the man’s stomach like he has every right. Strong arms hold him close, and the rise and fall of his chest are substantial proof that Arthur is alive and here with him. The tears he’d kept at bay fall freely, but he smiles against warm skin and closes his eyes to rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours later… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur sitting on the side of the bed, trying to get his attention. He smiled sleepily.

“Merlin? Where is your chamber pot? I have to pee, rather urgently.” He got up quickly, remembering he hadn’t shown Arthur around the flat, nor the most needed modern basics.

“Come with me. It’s in the bathroom.” He grabbed Arthur’s hand and led him. He opened the door and flipped the light switch, the sudden bright light making Arthur jump and him giggle. “Before you say anything, that’s not magic. This switch beside the door controls the light.” Arthur nodded, his eyes wide as he took in all these new things. Merlin gave him a tug and led him over to the toilet, lifting the lid and seat. “You pee in the toilet here.” He pointed at it and then to the wall beside it. “There’s paper there to dry yourself if you like, and you can either put the used paper in the toilet or the trash can before you flush.”

Arthur appeared confused, and it amused Merlin to no end. “Flush?”

Merlin grinned. “You pee in the toilet. Paper is there. The trash can is on the other side.” He pointed to everything as he spoke, but Arthur still looked adorably unclear. “I’ll let you have some privacy.” He slipped out, leaving the door cracked open, and waited on the other side. It wasn’t long before he heard the telltale noises of what was obviously his first time peeing since coming back to life, and a long groan of relief. Merlin felt bad he’d had to hold it so long, but his stomach decided at that moment to let him know he was starving. Arthur also had not eaten. This could be a very long day, and from the clock on the wall, it was already half over.


	8. Chapter 8

“You could have warned me it made such a noise! I nearly jumped out of my skin.” Merlin laughed at Arthur’s antics, flailing arms and such as he walked into the kitchen.

“I guess it was a good thing you’d already peed, eh?” Merlin sat two of his old-fashioned white and green dinner plates on the counter as Arthur joined him.

Arthur shook his head with a slight smile on his lips, glancing around the light blue modern kitchen. “I suppose a lot has changed in the time I was not here.”

“More than you can ever imagine, Arthur. There will be a lot for you to learn before we can go outside without you wanting to fight a semi as it passes us on the road.”

He took a seat, leaning forward with a serious eyebrow raised. “What sort of beast is a semi?”

Merlin smirked, sparing him a brief glance. “Nothing to be concerned about, but you shouldn’t go out into an unknown world without some knowledge under your belt. Even with me.” He kept their lunch simple, something Arthur would be familiar with for now. Slicing red prince apples and cheese, he spread them nicely on both plates and went to the fridge to get some sliced deli chicken. He put bread in the toaster but was kind enough to warn Arthur that they would suddenly pop up when toasted. Arthur startled, but only a little. Merlin winked at him, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I’m in no hurry. According to Freya, I came back for you, Merlin, not because I’m to be King, so I have time to learn. What about you? Do you have a job?” Arthur nibbled on the crisp, juicy flesh of the apple slices while Merlin buttered their toast.

“Nothing that requires me to leave home unless I want. I mostly work from here, writing, and painting. This building has ten flats around the same size as mine, and I bought it about ten years ago. I rent out five of them for the income, but keep the others empty in case someone from our time pops up and needs a place to stay… As for destiny taking a detour, I guess it’s possible, considering how people change.”

Arthur hummed in agreement, watching him fondly. “Always taking care and thinking of others. That hasn’t changed, I see.” Merlin grinned and took a bite of his toast while pointing at Arthur’s plate.

“Eat. I hope it’s okay. I need to make a list and order more food for us today.” They ate in companionable silence, finishing up about ten minutes later. Merlin took their plates to the sink and wiped the black and sea-green quartz counter as Arthur watched. “Would you like some wine?”

“Yes, please.” Merlin gripped the stool tightly to keep from shifting from foot to foot. Being stared at wasn’t something that normally happened. He pulled two wine glasses off his brass hanging rack and put them on the counter, turning back to grab the red wine from the fridge. While bent over, he heard Arthur grunt from behind him, and while it could have been because of anything else, he immediately felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

He filled their glasses and put the bottle down, deciding to stand instead of taking the stool again. Arthur picked up his glass and studied it for a moment before taking his first sip, eyes wide as the new flavor assaulted his tongue. “Good?”

“Hmm… Very. Although, I feel as if I’ll break this…”

Merlin grinned. “Wine glass. You’ll get used to them. The sturdy goblets of old are few.” Merlin fidgeted as Arthur unashamedly looked him up and down, his blush probably noticeable now that he was facing the man. “What?”

“I’m not sure what to call the clothes you’re wearing, but you look amazing, Merlin. The way they hug your body…” Arthur trailed off, not hiding the fact that he was mentally undressing him, and Merlin was steadily losing his will to fight the feeling.

He knew it was risky, but being bold sometimes was good for the soul, wasn’t it? He drank the rest of his wine and closed the short distance between them, taking Arthur’s hand. He pulled it to his chest and eased their hands to his stomach. “This is a modern tunic, a shirt called a Henley. You won’t need a belt with them when we get your new wardrobe.” Merlin’s voice was low and deep, but his heart raced like a galloping horse as he stared at Arthur. He pushed them lower, barely grazing his twitching cock and settling on his hip. “These are called jeans… and I’d really love to show you how to take them off me right now.” Looking up through his lashes, he couldn’t believe he’d been so brazen, but he had, and it wasn’t long before Arthur was up and in his personal space.

He felt as though he would pass out had it not been for Arthur holding him steady. His magic danced happily. Tiny orange-red sparks flitted around them as Merlin glanced between their bodies, hips a hair’s width from touching, and then Arthur’s fingers were under his chin, lifting his face gently. “May I kiss you?”

Unable to form audible words, he whimpered, nodding quickly. They were breathing each other’s air, and Arthur brushed his nose across Merlin’s cheek. His knees almost buckled, but a strong arm caught him around his waist, one hand pulling him closer while the other fiddled with the open collar of his Henley. His eyes darted to Arthur’s mouth as he wet his lips, then they were softly brushing against his, and he barely recognized the wanton sound coming from his own mouth. Blazing heat engulfed him as Arthur's hand slipped down to cup his ass, and he gasped as his tongue wrestled with his own. The man pulled back a second later only to dive back into the kiss, still slow, but harder, deeper, and demanding. His hands clutched at Arthur’s sides, one moving up his chest to tangle fingertips through the soft blonde hair at the nape of his neck. The slow and dirty drag of their first kiss sent hot tingles throughout his body, his blood heated and his magic pulsed through him. The room spun, but it was okay. Arthur was holding him tight. He was inexperienced, content to let his partner lead, and hoped it was good enough.

Lost in each other, neither heard the jangle of keys as the door unlocked until it swung open with a nerve-wracking thud. They broke apart, Arthur instinctively placing himself between Merlin and the intruder. There was tall, rugged Gwaine, speechless for once, standing in the living room, glaring. Merlin felt somewhat disoriented, not even pissed off at his friend’s unexpected intrusion. All he could do was catch his breath, and stare around his home at the colors that had dampened over who knows how long, becoming vibrant and more alive with every breath. “Well… That’s new,” he said as Gwaine pointed in his direction.

“Merlin?” His name barely escaped Gwaine’s mouth before Arthur turned and caught his limp body. “Arthur, bring him to the sofa. I’ll wet a cloth for his head.” Arthur did, laying him down gently. Then Gwaine knelt beside him, mopping at Merlin’s forehead. “Here, take this. See if you can rouse him and I’ll get him some water.” Arthur nodded as Gwaine handed him the damp cloth and took off toward the kitchen again.

When he came back with a glass of water, he stood and watched Arthur caring for Merlin. He blinked away the stinging in his eyes as he placed the glass on the coffee table and crouched beside them. Arthur held Merlin’s hand to his heart and kissed his temple after mopping at his brow. “Has this happened before? We were kissing… He seemed fine.”

It took Gwaine by surprise hearing the former King talking about such things, even though he’d barged in on them. “I’ve never seen him faint. He’s had a lot of problems, mostly because of you not being around. Maybe that will change now that you’re back in his life.”

“Merlin? Love, I need you to wake up.” Arthur stroked the warlock’s shoulder, chest, and cheek. “Gwaine is here to visit. Come on, wake up, Merlin.” He lay perfectly still except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Arthur glanced at Gwaine, eyes damp and wide before refolding the cloth and draping it across the man’s forehead. “Merlin? It’s me… Arthur. I’m here.”

Long, agonizing seconds passed before Merlin slowly opened his eyes. Both men said his name as they saw the state of them. They were glowing blue and gold; the colors moving together as if it were mist. Arthur squeezed his hand tighter as Gwaine got to his feet, unsure of what was happening. Static electricity fizzled and popped all around them, their hair stood on end, lights flickered, and then there were the voices. Gwen rushed in, followed by Lance, Elyan, and Percival. “Gwaine! Why the hell did you steal my keys?” That was all she said before everyone took in the scene in front of them. Merlin’s glowing eyes stared at the ceiling as they started feeling the effects of being near him. Their hair lifted into the air and Gwen grabbed Lance’s hand, only to let go quickly when it produced a shock between them. The door slammed shut, making everyone flinch. The lights stopped flickering then, and the surrounding air calmed. Everybody’s hair looked like they’d been in a windstorm, and they were all thoroughly confused.

Arthur’s attention remained on Merlin, though, holding his hand for dear life. His eyes closed as slowly as they’d opened, and for all intents and purposes, he appeared to be asleep. Arthur raised up on his knees and lay his head on Merlin’s chest, muttering to him, inaudible to the others. Percival stepped forward. “What the hell is going on here?”

Gwaine pulled his gaze away from Merlin and Arthur, looking around at all of them. “I wish I knew.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken me this long to update! 💦💌 When my writing doesn't flow as it should, I read. Then I get kinda drawn in by some pretty awesome stories here until my muse decides it's had enough therapy for the time being. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Love y'all bunches! 💗

Gwaine shoved his hair away from his face as he leaned against the bare bedroom wall. After Percival carried Merlin to his bed, Arthur did not leave his side except to visit the bathroom once. He lay with him for hours, holding his hand while talking to him about the adventures they had been through. Nothing looked to get through to him, and if it had, there was no reaction. Arthur sniffled as he spoke now, his voice tremulous.

“You held me, Merlin. I remember. There were so many things I wanted to tell you. I heard you, and I wanted to stay.” He leaned forward to rub his forehead on Merlin’s chest, attempting to pull himself together. “Merlin, I need you to wake up, please.”

Gwaine looked away as everyone filtered in, gathering by him where he stood to watch over his friend. None of them, not even Gwen, had seen Arthur so emotional as he was over Merlin, not since Uther passed away.

The overhead light flickered out, bringing all attention toward them. Bright orange sparks appeared above the bed, close to the ceiling, immersing the room in the warm glow of firelight. They twinkled and danced, swirling this way and that as they moved to the foot of the bed. There, they formed a majestic dragon, wings flapping gracefully. Arthur saw it drift closer, head high and noble. It twirled around and flew toward their friends, who stare in wonderment as it danced before their eyes. A moment later, it floated to the ceiling, and the sparks drifted apart once more. They fell harmless, disappearing.

Arthur watched them dissipate and told his old friends, “That’s how he proved to me he had magic… He knows we’re here with him. That’s something, right?” He glanced at Merlin before rounding to them, eyebrows furrowed. “Freya… the first time she brought me here, told me our destinies had changed. She said I’d have to save him.”

Gwen dropped Lance’s hand and, in two steps, stood in front of Arthur. “And you’re just now telling us this? What else did she say? Save him from what?” Everybody crowded around the bed, listening.

Arthur shook his head, eyes red-rimmed, and filling again. “Nothing. She brought me at night, and he was having severe nightmares. I thought that was what she meant.”

Gwen rubbed her forehead, eyes scrunching shut for a second before inhaling deeply. “I don’t suppose you’re able to contact her?”

Arthur’s eyes were on Merlin now. “No. But I doubt she would have let me come back if I couldn’t help him somehow.” He looked at each one of them, one after another. “If you all are here, what about Gaius? Where is he?”

“We haven’t been able to find him, Arthur. Merlin could sense each one of us, but he hasn’t yet felt his presence,” Lance said as he went to Gwen’s side and gripped Arthur’s shoulder. “He would have known it was you, had he not been asleep when you appeared. His nightmares have gotten worse over the past few years, and lately, he’s had problems dealing with them. He’s the strongest man I know, but losing you had a terrible effect on him.” Arthur tried blinking away the tears, but to no use.

Percival sat on the other side of Merlin and picked up where Lance left off. “Merlin’s not like us. He’s lived on since Camelot, with all his memories in-tact. We were lucky to be born into different lives with our memories gradually returning. We’ve talked, and even he has questioned his sanity.”

Elyan came to stand at Percival’s side. “This could very well be because of his nightmares of that time, Arthur. I’ve seen not a thing throw Merlin off track, as they can do. What exactly happened before he passed out?”

Arthur’s cheeks flushed, taken aback. “We had eaten our lunch, then had a glass of wine. We were talking, and then I kissed him. Gwaine burst in, and as we were looking at him. I heard Merlin say something, and the next thing I knew, Gwaine pointed at him, and I turned around as he was about to fall, and I caught him.”

“He smiled when he said it.” Gwaine came closer. “Other than him passing out, I couldn’t see there was anything wrong. He smiled and was looking around the room, not only at Arthur or me, and he said, ‘Well, that’s new,’ and then he dropped.”

Elyan nodded. “So, their kiss may have triggered whatever happened. Could it be a suppressed memory? If that’s all it was, then I’m sure he’ll wake up soon enough. The mind is a complex thing.”

Gwen took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “Alright. Whatever is happening, you all still need to eat. I’ve ordered pizza for a quick meal, and it’s on the kitchen counter. I’m too worried to cook, but I’ll bring you a plate, Arthur.”

“I’m not sure what that is, but no, thank you. I’m not hungry, Gwen. I couldn’t eat while Merlin is in such a state.” He tried to smile at her, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Lance led her a step away from the bed as they watched Arthur kick his boots off and lay down, curling up close to their friend. “Let’s give them some privacy,” said Lance as he motioned for them to leave.

Elyan held a hand out to Percival when it seemed he wasn’t planning on getting up soon. “Come. If Freya believes Arthur will save him, then Merlin most likely has all he needs for now.”

In the blink of an eye, every candle in Merlin’s darkened bedroom lit with dancing little flames, freezing everyone in their tracks.

“It is Arthur’s presence and love that will heal Merlin.” Freya’s transparent form appeared next to Arthur after he bolted upright upon hearing her disembodied voice.

He was wide-eyed as he stared at her, the others in much the same condition. “What is happening to him? Why will he not wake up?”

“There are those in my world who sought to destroy Emrys and his legacy. Those very beings are the ones responsible for keeping the two of you apart for centuries. Your destiny, Arthur, was to return to Merlin much sooner, had it not been for the petty jealousies of certain deities.”

Arthur shook his head, lines marring his forehead. “Those who kept us apart caused this illness?”

“Yes. The nightmares are but one symptom. There are others hidden, subtle changes over such a long time.”

Gwaine finally found his voice and stepped forward. “Why would anyone want to destroy Merlin? He’s one of the kindest people I know.”

“Power. He was and will always be the greatest sorcerer to walk this earth. Imagine those who realized his weakness and used Arthur’s death against him. I well know that Merlin and Arthur are two sides of the same coin. They are soulmates. One half without the other would lose their mind. Emrys is magic itself. Now, imagine if he were to turn toward darkness.”

“I saw what he did at Camlann. If he were evil, I could only imagine the destruction,” said Arthur. Freya agreed quickly.

“Yes, and not only all of Albion, but worldwide. Dark magic lacks control, and they planned to use that in their favor. He would be only a pawn to do their bidding.”

“That won’t happen now that Arthur is back, will it?” Percival asked, standing to face the spirit.

“It is our belief the healing process began when he knew in his heart Arthur had returned to him.” Freya held a hand above Merlin’s forehead, not quite touching. “His vision heals in his slumber, and his heart will mend.” She faded as she backed away from the bed. “Love is powerful medicine, Arthur. Embrace it, and I shall return in a day’s time. Watch over him. He is dear to many.”

Before anyone could ask when he may wake, Freya left like a ghost in the night. Without so much as a breeze, the burning candles extinguished themselves. The light of the moon trickled through the window above Merlin’s head, bathing him with an ethereal glow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin wakes up, his mind freer, and he definitely knows what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story begins to earn its rating. Beware, words NSFW, lol... 🔥💕💌 I hope you enjoy the update!
> 
> (10-16-20 ~ I've decided to wrap this story with probably one more chapter to close loose ends. Thank you to all who have enjoyed reading and stuck with me through it.)

Merlin's eyes flutter open, and he smiles when he notices Arthur's hair tickling his nose. His bedside clock reads three in the morning, but he feels more rested than he has in years. The room's only light filters in from the hall through his bedroom door. He doesn't remember going to bed. In fact, the last thing he remembers is being in the kitchen with Arthur when Gwaine rushed through his door, holding Gwen's keychain by his side. It was very noticeable, a blue and silver lanyard with Gwen's and Lance's names sewn into it. He briefly wondered why he had them and why he had barged in on them before his body spoke louder than his mind. Nature called, and he had a chest full of a handsome blonde with his arm wrapped around his middle. He tried slipping out from under the man without waking him, but Arthur groaned Merlin's name as he slid from his hold. 

The bright glare of the bathroom seemed to have gotten worse, and he made a mental note to change the color from white to something that didn't glare so much. Good and awake by now, he got the morning basics over with that needed attention, then decided to shave. When he'd finished, Arthur entered the bathroom, looking for him. "Merlin? Merlin! Thank goodness you're okay!" Merlin stood in only his boxer briefs when Arthur pounced and enveloped him in his strong embrace. He melted into his arms like they had been doing it for years. "You fainted after Gwaine got here. What happened? Do you remember anything at all?" Arthur pulled back, his hands still clutching Merlin's waist, to look him in the eyes. 

"I feel fine now, but after Gwaine burst in, I started seeing colors vibrantly. It was as if I hadn't been seeing true colors for ages, and I got dizzy. That's the last thing I remember. I don't know why it happened, but I also can't remember the last time I could see everything as it should have been." His eyebrows furrowed the more he thought about it. 

"Freya visited while you were sleeping. Someone caused you to become ill, but she said having me here with you would cure you. She is coming back tomorrow evening. Hopefully, we'll know more then." Arthur pulled him closer. "I'll not leave you again, Merlin. If you're hungry, Gwen said there's something called a pizza in the kitchen."

Merlin couldn't hold back a slight giggle, even with the news of someone working against him. He felt as if a ton had lifted from his shoulders, and he didn't want it to ever come back to settle. "If Freya isn't worried about things getting worse, then we'll deal with it when she comes. I'm not hungry right now. Have you eaten?"

Arthur raised a hand to gently graze the back of his fingers down Merlin's cheek. "I couldn't eat. Seeing you lying there and not able to wake up, I had no desire for food. I can wait for breakfast. You're taking this rather lightly, _Mer_ lin." 

Merlin closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. "Fair enough, and yes, I am. If there were still a threat, she wouldn't leave without warning you. How about we shower together? Unless you want to go back to bed?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Shower?" 

Merlin laughed dirtily. "It's a bath you stand up to take while the water sprays on you. I could wash you."

Arthur did not immediately understand his meaning. "Merlin, I am not the King, and you are no longer my manservant. You do not have to do such things."

Merlin stepped into him, cupping one hand around the nape of Arthur's neck, and lightly ran the tip of his nose up and down his cheek, his breath hot against his skin. His voice took on the deep, sexy tone Arthur remembered Merlin growing into, and looked him directly in his eyes. "Arthur, you will always be my King. Although I should probably take these things slowly, I am so damned tired of waiting to have you in my arms, I just can't help myself." Arthur visibly gulped when Merlin took a step away to bow and looked up through his long dark lashes. "It would be no chore to bathe and pleasure you, My Lord." Raising to his full height, he grinned at the former King. "But, you're wearing far too many clothes, Arthur. Need me to help you undress?" 

Merlin smirked as he watched Arthur's chest rise and fall, and his eyes fill with desire. He reached for the laces holding Arthur's breeches up and untied them without ever breaking eye contact. They fell to the floor as Arthur pulled his tunic over his head. Merlin closed the gap between them, his eyes flashing gold for a split second, and then they stood naked, underwear pooled around their feet. Arthur glanced at his feet and back to Merlin, mouth open and eyebrow raised. "That was you, wasn't it? You made my breeches fall to my feet in front of all those old men, and then you rushed in to help pull them up," he said, amused. Merlin cocked his head to the side and grinned before stepping away to turn the shower on and adjust the heat. "I was a royal ass, but there were many nights, variations of that memory kept me warm." 

Merlin stepped into the shower stall and beckoned Arthur to join him, closing the glass door once they stood face to face under the steamy spray. "Lean your head back." Merlin grabbed the removable shower head and wet Arthur's hair, trying his best not to let those thoughts go south too soon as the water cascaded down the man's heaving chest and lower. He grabbed the shampoo and poured some into Arthur's hand, and he sniffed the creamy substance before working it through his hair. Merlin watched shamelessly as the muscles in the man's arms and chest moved before remembering to do the same. He wet himself down before helping Arthur rinse the soap from his hair and got to washing his own. 

Arthur's eyes roved his wet body, and Merlin swore he felt the man's gaze with his eyes closed. When he opened them, Arthur stood closer, eyes half-lidded and smirking as he palmed his half-erect cock. He reached behind him to hang the shower head and grabbed the body wash and a bath puff. Their faces only an inch apart, wet skin on wet skin, was sweet torture that made his insides tremble. 

Lathering the netted puff, he turned Arthur around and began washing him in slow circles from the nape of his neck to his feet, leaving his plump, round ass for last. He threw his head back and moaned deeply when Merlin's long fingers slipped between his cheeks, rubbing the slick lather over his hole. Arthur propped himself on the shower wall and widened his stance to give him more room, but his fingers were gone seconds later, and Merlin started rinsing his body. One hand followed the water spray down his back until those glorious fingers found his hole again, rinsing him clean and driving him crazy. " _Merlin_." 

"Turn around, _My Lord_. Show me what I'll be getting later." Arthur was slow to move, and that earned him a gentle tap to his rear. He turned slowly, still holding the wall for support, only to find a very wet and dirty boy kneeling, eyes taking in his excited and leaking manhood. Merlin finally met his eyes and held his gaze, wetting and washing from his feet up, standing to finish washing his thighs. Eye to eye, Merlin poured more body wash on the puff and sprayed water on his neck and chest, lightly scrubbing as he went. At some point, Arthur's hands moved to Merlin's shoulders, gripping him tight. When he felt the soapy puff push between his legs and then a fingertip playing beside it, he gave a choked sob and leaned his forehead to Merlin's, letting him have his wicked way. 

Fingers dug into the lean muscle of Merlin's shoulders as the man pumped his hard cock, slippery and oh so dirty. Warm water rinsed away the soap on his neck and chest, then it was over his undulating cock and those talented fingers once more slipping under his sac and squeezing. Merlin stepped around him, arm around his waist, holding him steady as he hung the showerhead. Merlin snaked his other arm across his chest from behind, and he could feel the man's hot and throbbing member between his cheeks. Arthur's head fell back, rubbing against the side of Merlin's face, and he tried to catch his breath. "Merlin, _please_." 

Merlin laughed into his neck and opened the shower door, Arthur reaching for his arm as it left his waist. "Not yet." He grabbed a towel from the rack beside the door and let it unfold, pushing it into Arthur's hands. "I want you to use this and dry off. Wait for me in bed, and I'll be along shortly. Can you do that for me?" Arthur was silent as he turned his face to Merlin's and was immediately rewarded with a searing kiss. When Merlin pulled away, all he could do was nod stiffly and allow the man to help him step out of the shower. Arthur stood, chest heaving, and watched Merlin close the glass door after him. It took him a moment to get his footing and began drying off as he helplessly did as he was told. 

Merlin watched closely, and as he saw Arthur's blurred image move toward the door, he quickly wet himself down again and bathed as a man possessed. As soon as all the soap had rinsed away, he blasted the cold water until he was sure he wouldn't cum at the first touch from his long-lost King.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Explicit 💦💞🔥 late-night sexytimes! Enjoy! (There will be at least one more chapter... I hate to predict more at this point but stay with me & we'll see how it goes.) 💌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like there will be a little more after this chapter, which I thought may have been the last. There was no way without making it extremely long. Forgive any mistakes, lol... it is 3 a.m. 
> 
> Explicit. I hope you all enjoy Merlin's & Arthur's late-night sexy, fluffy, & romantic shenanigans! Comments & kudos are loved and appreciated! 💛💌

Arthur saw the bedroom door still open, so he shut it first thing, but he could not figure out how to lock the new-fangled contraption. Deciding to leave it to Merlin, he dried off the best he could, trying not to touch his aching manhood. Arthur could not remember ever being so hard and filled with anticipation with his previous partners, and they were all women. They were sweet and feminine, but he always felt as if he would break them. His passion for them remained tame. What Arthur felt with Merlin was nowhere near tame. It was wild and unkempt, and he wanted Merlin to take him as much as for him to lay claim to his gorgeous soulmate. That was what he remembered Freya calling them, and it felt right. 

He draped the towel over the chair by the dresser and headed for the bed. Arthur crawled to the middle and lay flat on his back, eyes closed, one leg extended and the other drawn up and spread as he trailed his fingers through his chest hair to his nipples. 

“Starting without me, I see.” Merlin grinned as Arthur’s eyes snapped open and raked over his naked body, unashamed. While still slim, Merlin had filled out over the years, gaining muscle tone, and Arthur wanted.

He propped on his elbows, smirking. “Come here, _Merlin_. You know, I could take you apart with both hands tied behind my back.” His act had its advantages. He was still a flirtatious prat, and Merlin secretly loved it.

He grinned, crawling up and kneeling between Arthur’s legs, his skin still slightly damp. “Hmm, is that so?” Merlin pushed him down on the bed, fingers of one hand splayed on his solid chest as his eyes flashed gold. Both Arthur’s hands now lay beside his head, and he realized he couldn’t move them more than clenching into a fist. “As you wish. Do you trust me, Arthur?”

Arthur surprised him by lifting his head off the pillow and glancing at both his hands, laughing brightly. Being naked and bound was new, but he found he quite liked the confident and in-charge Merlin. The golden-haired man raised an eyebrow, and he realized Merlin was still waiting for an answer. “Yes, I trust you.” Arthur planted both feet on the mattress and rolled his hips enticingly, his cock hard and leaking.

Merlin took the opportunity and shoved a pillow under his hips. He sat back to admire the view it gave, and Arthur didn’t take his eyes off him for a second. “If I do something you’re not comfortable with, tell me to stop, and I will.” He only nodded his agreement, watching every move. Merlin scooted closer, letting his long, heavy cock lay next to Arthur’s, teasing. Leaning over him, he clasped their hands together and stared into his eyes, sharing heated breaths and thrusting slowly. 

It was like Arthur was a different person without the weight of his former title. Still unable to move his hands, Arthur surged up and took his lips in a sweet, almost shy, close-mouthed kiss. When he pulled back, his eyes opened slowly, the vivid blue twinkling even in the dim light, and he smiled as he used to when they were much younger. Merlin had so many things he wanted to say, but he knew the words would be there later. For now, they needed each other as neither had ever allowed themselves to have. Nuzzling into Arthur’s neck, he inhaled his scent, sending a shiver through the man underneath him. It was a heady feeling, knowing he had such an effect on a man who could have almost anyone he wanted; Knowing he wanted him.

Arthur’s fingers twitched, and his breath caught as the tip of Merlin’s tongue lapped over his pulse point and slowly trailed down to his left nipple, circling it. He closed his lips over the erect bud and sucked while grinding his hips harder into his lover, causing both to moan loudly. Arthur writhed beneath him, Merlin’s tongue laving across his bare skin as he moved down his body. He lifted his head to watch, and at that moment, Merlin’s eyes met his as he moved between his legs. The warlock's fiery breath had him gasping as his cock twitched. “Ah, Merlin! You are such a tease. Get on with it!”

Merlin chuckled darkly. “I always knew you’d be bossy if you ever let me take you.”

“ _Merlin_!” Soft, full lips trailed delicate kisses from the tip of his length to his balls before Merlin flattened his tongue, licking slowly up to the head, never breaking eye contact. "Please, Merlin... Do something or release me. I need you now. Time to go slow later." 

The warlock pulled back with a smug smile on his lips, ceasing all physical touch. "My _impatient_ King. Maybe this will be more to your liking." With a brief golden glow of his eyes, Merlin opened his bedside drawer, and a second later he held a bottle of lube. "Be good and watch me, Arthur." He bent to place a gentle kiss on his lover's mouth. Arthur's eyes fluttered open, and Merlin gave him a precious gift. "Only for you, Arthur," he whispered. "No man has ever taken me, and no one else will, ever, so long as I live, but you." 

Arthur gasped, a single tear fell, running into his still-wet hair as Merlin raised himself and turned his back. He watched as Merlin bent over, giving him a close view of his firm ass. Arthur's breath quickened as the man reached behind himself, long fingers glistening, and rubbing slow circles over his hole. Merlin whimpered as he let one finger breach his tight opening, working it inside and out. Arthur's body lurched, but with his hands bound, it was useless. He groaned when Merlin added another finger, wanting to take part. Merlin's back arched as he pumped his fingers, putting on quite the show, then quickly added a third. Before Arthur could beg, the man's fingers slipped from his hole as he began turning to face him again, already looking wrecked. "Please, Merlin, free me."

Ignoring his plea, Merlin drizzled more lube onto Arthur's cock and pumped it with the same hand he had used on himself. Not long after Arthur slammed his head into the pillow, he felt Merlin let go and lay beside him. He turned his head to look at him, and just as his eyes flashed gold, he was free. Arthur was on his knees in a heartbeat, and Merlin slid over to take his place, letting his legs fall open invitingly. 

Arthur slotted between them, laying over Merlin and grabbing his hands, holding them above his head. He spread his knees further, pushing Merlin's legs up and wide to thrust against him. He swallowed the desperate moan escaping his love with a hungry clash of lips, and when Arthur broke the kiss, he never took his eyes from Merlin's. Untangling their clasped fingers, Arthur gently pulled the fingertips of his right hand down the side of Merlin's face, then his neck to rest briefly on his racing pulse. He reached between them, taking hold of his slick cock, and rubbed the head up and down over his lover's waiting hole. 

Sweat beaded on Merlin's forehead, his chest rising and falling rapidly, but he did not look away. "Relax for me, Merlin. I would never hurt you." 

He smiled and nodded quickly. "I know, it's not that," he whispered. "It's just been so long without you. Need you to take me, Arthur. Please," he begged. 

His hips moved slowly, gently rocking the head of his dick on its mark. He held it until just the head popped inside Merlin's body, then moved to grab ahold of his hip. There would likely be bruises there tomorrow because the tight wet heat of his lover's body already threatened to overtake him. He pushed forward, watching his face, ready to stop at the first sign of pain, but it never came. 

Merlin's blue eyes darkened as he looked at Arthur from underneath his long, damp lashes. He kept pushing as Merlin reached to pull him closer. Once fully sheathed, Arthur buried his face in his neck, giving Merlin time to adjust and trying to calm himself. This was nothing like he had ever felt in his life.

Merlin trembled below him, his thighs hugging his sides, fingers digging into his back, and gripping his hair tightly. "Not going to last long. You feel so good," he gasped, pushing himself up to once more look into Merlin's eyes.

"I don't care. Just move. Fuck me," Merlin moaned as Arthur pulled out almost all the way, hoping he would take the hint. He did. Arthur gripped his shoulder from underneath and squeezed his hip before driving into him desperately. Their lovemaking was frantic, loud, nowhere near perfect, but it was to them. Only moments later, Arthur fucked Merlin through his orgasm as he moaned his name, not thinking of the thin bedroom walls. Pounding into his body, watching Merlin's head thrown back and mouth open in ecstasy sent Arthur over the edge. As he released inside, the warlock's hot channel milked him dry, and he collapsed over him, once again burying his face in Merlin's neck. 

Both wrapped up in each other, blood rushing in their ears, neither noticed the soft giggling and footsteps moving away from their bedroom door. 

When they had calmed themselves enough to disentangle their spent bodies, Arthur pulled out slowly and dropped on his back beside Merlin. He took his hand and squeezed lightly. "I promise you, it will get better."

Merlin scoffed. "Shut up, Arthur. That was damn good for having to wait fucking centuries to be together."

Arthur laughed, looking at Merlin like he hung the moon. "Let's get some sleep. We can practice later." 

Merlin propped on one elbow and kissed his King sweetly. "One more thing." His eyes glowed, and their sticky mess disappeared before he lay his head to rest on Arthur's heaving chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Remember to leave Kudos and/or comments and let me know what you think so far. :D


End file.
